Misleading Hearts
by DarkenedAngelX
Summary: When someone is hired to kill Diego they go after him. But what if this assasin begins to fall for her target?
1. The mission

The thin sabertooth tiger, Kanya , glared over at the pack's leader. She was a loner and as every loner who wished to join a pack she must speak with the leader. She did not wish to join this pack truly, she would, but she was more hungry than wishing to "belong". Right now he was pacing and snarling at one of his "men" that did most of the hunting for him. "I want to find that traitor Diego..I need to carry out my father's plans. He left me in charge to kill all traitors..and I want to find HIM!" he snarled so loudly Kanya could hear. Kanya's ears perked up a bit but she turned her purple eyes to the other Sabertooths that were lazing around. "Sudo.."the thin smaller sabertooth said his ears flattening. "what?" Sudo asked mockingly. He pointed a bashful paw toward Kanya who was watching them. Sudo turned on Kanya and snarled. "who are you?" he asked threatingly. Every sabertooth knew that when facing the leader of the pack to lower your body to the ground in respect but Kanya picked herself up taller and growled back. "I over heard your conversation, I think you need some help." She said smoothly. He snarled getting in her face now. "That is no concern of yours." He snapped. She gave him a feline smirk. "Really? I happen to be a very good tracker. You give me the information, and I'll find this..Diego. And" her eyes glowed a bit. "take him down." The pack went silent as they had begun to listen in. Sudo glared at her viciously but she knew he was beginning to lean in. "What is your name?" he asked, his ears perked up. "Kanya." She said. "Why do you want to help. What's your price?" Kanya thought about these questions for a moment and began to pace slowly, and carefully. Her sandybrown fur was a bit darker than most tiger's fur her eyes purple. There was a dark brown scar down her left eye, sadly. "You let me in the pack." She snorted. Sudo nodded. "you got a deal Kanya." He said and began to fill her in on everything she would have to do. And as she set off that night her paws sinking into drifts of snow she had a gut feeling something different was going to happen. Not a bad different but a good different.  
  
Diego smacked Sid over the head hard and sent him reeling into a snow covered tree. "And that was for what?" Sid asked rubbing his head and head spinning around like a top. "For trying to set my tail on fire last night." Diego snapped a bit angry but all the same loving his friend. "Accident!" Sid claimed with a cry of relief when Diego rolled his eyes and began to walk away toward Manny who was staring at them an beckoning them to hurry up. "both of you are as slow as rocks!" he said. "Well, one of you IS a rock." He said aiming his trunk in Sid's direction. Sid made a face and waddled over to his two other friends. Since their escapade several months ago they had decided still not to migrate and had made a cave their home. Manny was leading the way as they made a hike toward their home. Well, for the past few weeks they had been out, for Diego had been in dire need to hunt. He was tired of eating the crud that his other herbivore friends ate. Of course, they had decided to go with him. Now they were on their way back. Diego had caught nothing, much to his dismay. "so, are we going to have to hunt anymore?" Sid asked and shuddered. He hated the idea of diego sinking his giant teeth into a porr defenseless animal. Sid screamed out suddenly. Manny and Diego looked at him. He chuckled nervously.. "I let my imagination..go." he apologized. Diego suddenly grinned. "You know I think maybe you look like some good meat.." Diego teased lightly growling and began to stalk toward him. Sid screamed and ran toward Manny who rolled his eyes. "I thought you didn't eat junk food Diego." Manny said and continued to walk. Sid nodded in agreement. Diego shrugged his shoulders heavily, "I don't know, I'm so uhungry for meat even he looks tasty." He said complaining. "You'll come across some helpless sick animal." Manny said. Diego stuck his tounge out. "Sick ones are so gross." He whined. Sid laughed pointing his claw at Diego, but then began to run again, as Diego bagan to play his version of a one sided tag.  
  
The icy wind blew against the rock, that shielded the trio. They were protected well from the bitter wind that threatened to give them frost bite. Diego was half awake and half asleep, her green eyes shut halfway. For some reason his brain wouldn't let him sleep. He sighed deeply then stopped. His nose went into the air and began to sniff. The wind blew a scent to him. It was a saber. He leapt to his feet and jumped onto the rock. He heard a soft twig cracking and he snarled loudly and took a dive. Target hit. The other saber though was quite strong and began to fight back. Diego got a claw in his shoulder but striked his opponent in th face. It wasn't until his enemy shoved him away and backed up did he stop to get a good look. It was a female sabertooth and he immediately felt a pang sweep through him. She was quite attractive with her dark fur and purple eyes but, that scar down her eye, it was strange. "Who are you?" Diego demanded snarling angrily. She looked at him and lifted a paw to wipe some blood off the side of her muzzle. "Kanya..and you..what's your name?" she asked, the red of her blood stained the pure white snow. The two sabers looked at eachother for a moment, then Manny came up behind Diego glaring at Kanya. "I need some help.." Kanya said, wasting no time. Sid was sitting on top of many. The trio looked to one another slowly. Diego, didn't trust her. She had fought back instead of trying to retreat, like she would have if she didn't want to fight. When the two tiger's eyes met again something clicked and Kanya had to turn away to avoid thinking something that would pretty much kill her mission.  
  
~A/N:: do I continue or do I not? R&R and tell me~ 


	2. The gut feeling

( A/N :thank you for those reviews, very very much. Sorry this took me so long to write up this next chapter but I'll be quicker from now on)  
  
Kanya followed behind the trio looking at each of them from one to the other. She had found that this wouldn't be so easy. Sudo had mentioned NOTHING about there being a mammoth to protect Diego. She wasn't worried about the sloth who she had found was quite amusing. Diego had left a gash on her muzzle but she promised to herself she would get him back for that. She had told them that night when she had said she needed help that she was lost and her pack had left her behind for their migration and she was growing short on food, so she explained to them that she was looking for some food. Diego had jumped in quickly that they had no meat and that they really didn't an extra tag along. The sloth though said that maybe with two tigers they could catch more meat. Diego had shot him such a look he ran away quickly. After a few minutes of arguing they had agreed to let her come along. Now she was sulking just a bit that her stomach was grumbling for a decent meal and she kept eyeing the sloth with hunger. Suddenly, as she snapped herself back to attention she noticed that her three other companions had stopped walking. She sped up a bit and stood next to Diego. "Why did we stop?" she asked, not directing the question to anyone. Diego spoke up though. "Sid thinks we can get fish from that frozen lake." She adjusted her weight to turn and look at the lake and nodded gently. "We can." She said simply and trotted toward it. She ignored Sid's chant "I told you so!" She found a large rock that she could push still. She began to push on it with her front paws her back paws sinking into the snow. She was actually surprised to find Diego coming up next to her and began to help her push. After a few moments the rock gave way and rolled into the water. It gave a loud crack as the ice cracked leaving icy water to show. Both tigers moved forward and peered into the water. "Hope you like fish." Kanya said with a bit of pride in her voice. Diego looked at her and she looked at him, she gave him a feline grin that her was more than happy to return. Sid and Manny stood back watching the sabers as they leaned over the water waiting for a fish to swim by. Sid nudged Manny gently and chuckled. "look at them, the love birds!" he said with a grin. Manny looked at Sid and chuckled as well. "Maybe I could give them a nudge in the romantic direction." He said slyly. Manny looked back over him and shook his trunk. "No! Don't! If you give it a nudge you might shove it over the edge!" he said and shoved Sid over with his trunk. Sid laughed and shook his head as snow filled his nostrils. He coughed gently. "alright alright!" he said with a bit of a glare. Diego and Kanya both suddenly gave triumphant growls as both had fish in their mouths now. Kanya laid hers down gently and Diego did so as well. He looked at her as she adjusted her eyes back on the water. He was studying her face, he knew he didn't exactly trust her but something was growing in his stomach, that he couldn't ignore. Whenever he looked at this other saber tooth. He was snapped form his thoughts as Kanya looked at him. "Are you going to fish or just sit there?" she asked with a soft feline smile. ~~~~)(~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)(~~~~~~~~  
  
The moon rose high above the icy mountains, and Kanya was sitting up on a high rock trying to be as near as it as possible. She growled softly to herself looking over her shoulder, the trip was sleeping but her eyes were focused on Diego. She had found that he was smart and she was beginning to feel something as well grow inside her. She had to ignore it though, and she was going to force herself to. She would not risk her life that she knew she would lose if she grew soft. Being soft wasn't her and it never would be. She froze feeling something tap her back. She turned and saw Sid, looking at her with curiosity. "I thought you were all asleep." She said briskly turning away. "Oh, I couldn't sleep." He said and plopped down next to her. "oh." She said looking away. "Whatcha thinking?" Sid asked after a few minutes. She looked at him. "A lot of things." She said with a deep sigh and laid down gently. "Such as? Maybe a certain tiger, not naming any names." He nudged her in the ribs and she looked at him warningly. "I actual thought you were being touching for a moment." She said sarcastically and looked back up at the moon. "Aw, come on! You know you like that big hunk of tiger down there!" Sid said with a loud nasal laugh. Kanya chuckled looking at Sid. "you got an an,using imagination." She said. " I could never like Diego.." she said firmly. "why?" sid asked curiously. Kanya looked at him. "you wouldn't understand." She said and jumped up and away from him planning to just walk for a bit. Sid watched her and then looked at Diego. No matter how hard he tried he never got these tigers. One minute they were nice and the next minute they wanted to bite his head off. He shifted and then waddled back down cuddling next to Manny. He knew something was up, he just didn't know what. Yet. 


	3. The Storm

(A/N: thank you very much Bri! Everyone I am going to try a new spacing idea so bear with me. Thank you!)  
  
Diego woke up and stretched out his paws gently, his mouth opening to a loud yawn. He was really shocked to find that Kanya was laying down next to him only a foot apart , her head buried in her front paws. In habit he shook the snow from his body as the early morning sun glinted off the snow making it seem brighter than usual. Sid was sleeping in a very uncomfortable looking position. Manny was awake looking at him. "Sleep well?" his brown eyes wandered to Kanya then back to Diego. He chuckled and Diego growled. " I have no intrest in her whatsoever!" Diego said defensively. Manny stopped and looked at him. "hey! I didn't say anything. You got defensive." Manny said and turned around. Diego growled again turning to look at Kanya then back to Sid. He sat up and cracked his neck. "Ow!" sid cried and shook his head becoming dizzy and fell over. Kanya was suddenly awake to and she walked over to Sid and picked him up by his neck. "Stay upright. I'm hungry." She said in a teasing tone. Kanya yawned gently, and began to stretch her legs out. Diego frowned a bit and growled aloud. "I think we better get going. Something is up in the air, a snowstorm I'm guessing." He said. Kanya nodded, sniffing the air. The sky darkened and the sun began to dissapear behind heavy clouds, with a soft growl Diego turned and began to walk. Kanya walked beside him her head hung slow so she was looking at the ground. He studied her for a little while, her face so stern and straight. That scar over one eye gave her such character it amazed him he found it anything but ugly. Her purple eyes were probably the main thing he loved, he had never met a saber tooth with purple eyes. Suddenly she looked up at him. "Stop staring at me unless you got a reason." She said testily and sped up a bit to walk next to Manny. Diego took a deep breath shaking his head looking at her then looked down. Sid came waddling up next to Diego. "You liiiiike her!" Sid said and snorted. Diego stuck out his front paw and Sid flipped over it. "Whoa hey Diego! Your foot kinda slipped out. It hurt!" he said rubbing his head. "Sid. Please, stop talking about Kanya. It's getting on my nerves." He growled. Sid grinned sheepishly. "Aw come in tigey! You can tell me if you really like her." Sid said and nudged him again. Diego stuck out his paw again but Sid jumped over it. "Ha! Missed me that time WHOA!" he screamed as Kanya had suddenly appeared on the other side of Sid and tripped him. But she grabbed him with her mouth again and picked him up. "Keep your guard up Sid." She warned and trotted forward again.  
  
The snow blew hard against the four comrades and the wind beat against their fur like needles. "We need to find shelter!" Manny screamed. The sky was as dark as night and only Diego and Kanya could see, not that they could see much. They had to keep their heads down or the snow would burn their eyes. Kanya roared gently lowering her head some more. Suddenly, a even fiercer wind hit them making the three smaller animals collapse. Kanya suddenly screamed over the roar of the wind. "There's a cave ahead! Everyone please! WE better get there!" she yelled. The two tigers ran ahead heads still down. Diego was the first to reach the cave Kanya behind him. Manny next. "Where's the sloth?" Kanya asked as they all had time to catch their breath. Diego looked around quickly. "Sid?!" he called. "Sid if your hiding it isn't funny! Come out now!" Manny looked toward the enterance of the cave. Kanya moved toward the mouth of the cave. "We have to find him!" she said. She nearly scratched herself at hearing the words tumble from her mouth. Had she become attached to these animals? Did she really care about Sid? "We can't go out in that storm. We'll have better luck staying in the cave. Kanya, Diego." Manny said and ushered them from the enterance of the cave and sat them down as they all fell into quite fitful sleeps. 


	4. An innerbattle

(A/N sorry for keeping everyone waiting! Life has been a bit..of a hell hole yes those are nice words. But I loved ur reviews thank you so I'll continue!)  
  
Kanya woke up slowly her eyes opening very carefully, they felt raw and sore from ice. She saw Diego pacing at the mouth of the cave. The storm had settled but fresh snow, and several inches covered the ground. Diego's paw's were sinking so they became invisible. Manny was watching him his great figure hunkered in a corner.  
  
"Can we leave the cave?" she asked coming up next to Diego and gave him a gentle nuzzle of comfort then looked away. "It's still dangerous." Manny spoke up. Diego turned on him quickly. "Manny! Sid is out there! He's probably cold and if we don't hurry he might.." he couldn't choke out the words but forged ahead into the snow. Kanya shot Manny a look and watched him stand with a groan.  
  
Kanya growled ordering Diego to slow which he did until they caught up the broken hearted trio beginning to backtrack. The world was grey yet bright. Their hearts all cold and longing to hear the nasal voice of the annoying little guy that they loved so much. Kanya was actually getting a bit jittery. All her ambitions shattered in her mind and she focused on finding Sid.  
  
Diego looked at Kanya his mind was fully on Sid but he was wondering a bit about the nuzzle she had given him that morning. He dismissed it into the back of his mind letting out a loud roar. "SID!" he yelled with all his air form his lungs. When he drew in a sharp breath his chest ached with the cold air. Kanya gave him another soft nudge and when he looked at her with worried eyes her eyes were no longer cold but warm and held anxiousness in them as well. So the big bad tiger wasn't so bad. She had a soft spot.  
  
"HEY! GUYS!" Manny yelled he was using his trunk to dig through a snow bank. The two tigers ran over to him and began to dig. Kanya let out a gentle cry seeing a small nearly blue claw sticking from the snow. Diego growled in despair and dug even faster. Kanya backed up along with Manny until Diego had yanked Sid out. His lifeless body hung from Diego' mouth like prey.  
  
"Let's take him back to the cave." Manny said gingerly pulling Sid's lifeless body to him with his warm trunk. Kanya watched in agony but had a feeling Sid was alive, but barely. He might not even make it. Manny and Diego headed for the cave but as Kanya took a step forward she froze hearing a low growl. She crouched down turning and tackled the other tiger.  
  
The scrawny sabertooth held up two paws in surrender. "Whoa kitty! Look here Kanya, the boss is getting angry. He sent me to give you the message that if Diego's body isn't in his sight within two days you'll be the body." He began to writhe a bit. Kanya snarled angrily and got off of him. "Tell you boss he will have his body." She turned slowly. " I think." She muttered. She turned away, the sudden longing of hunger and joining the pack suddenly didn't matter to her.  
  
Yet, her life was on the line and if she didn't follow her mission her life would be gone. She sighed looking at Diego in the distance and wanted to nuzzle him again but her face hardened and her mind began to battle. A killer side and the wanting to no longer be a loner, to have a mate. She headed forward, maybe she would decide soon. Maybe not, but soon she would have to decide or else she was gone.  
  
(there I'll be following up soon promise! BTW: I tried to use paragraphs so there. ) 


	5. Caught

(A/n whew this is taking while to write but I'm sorry but I determined to finish this!)  
  
Kanya sat on her haunches patiently watching Manny stand over sid who was still lifeless. Diego was his blanket making his body curl very close to his small friend. All night the three stayed awake watching over the sloth, as he warmed up. They all prayed it wouldn't be to late.  
  
"Diego look!" she heard Manny whisper loudly. Diego looked down at Sid as he coughed and shifted a little still weak from the cold. The pressure in the air suddenly gave way and Manny let out a loud trumpet And Diego laughed still being tender with Sid.  
  
As the new night hit them Sid was sitting up and talking slowly. Kanya smiled sitting next to Diego just happy that Sid was okay. Sid sill weak fell asleep in Manny's trunk soon.  
  
Kanya walked to the mouth of the cave looking out at the full moon that peered down at her. She sighed a paw reached up to rub her head. She was so confused. She felt as if she had found a home.  
  
Her own herd, a pack. A family. Her heart gave a lurch and her head drooped a low growl escaping her throat. She felt the suddenly felt the need to run , she lifted a paw and took off into the snow.  
  
She ran until her chest ached and she collapse din the cold snow. The icy temperature cooled her body down and she took a deep breath. The snow shifted behind her and she tensed up and she whirled around with a snarl.  
  
Diego had seen Kanya began to run and out of concern he had taken off after her. He watched her run following her from a good distance, until she collapsed in the snow. He stepped behind her to say something but was greeted with a snarl.  
  
"Sorry!" he cried taking a few steps back.. "Don't follow me, ever get the hint when an animal wants to be alone." She snapped at him. Hurt he looked down nodding and turning. "DIEGO!" came a loud yell as he felt a body crash into his. Diego snarled fighting as claws sunk into his skin and when he got the moment to open his eyes a large male tiger looked down at him. Diego roared loudly and the sound of Manny's footsteps were heard.  
  
Kanya twisted around to leap at Diego's attacker and bit diego by his neck. Just gently though. "Run!" She took off Diego athr heels, Manny met then half way. "What's going on?" he demanded stopping them in their tracks.  
  
Kanya began to sputter. "I..I..Oh no!" she turned Sudo's pack of tigers began to circle around them growling angrily. Kanya stepped forward just as sudo came forth smirking. "Congratulations Kanya. You did your job pretty well." He said his voice icy and cold. 


	6. Battle

Sudo gave a evil grin and took a few steps forward.  
  
"What is he talking about Kanya?" Diego demanded looking at Kanya who was staring at Sudo. "She made a deal with us. She brings you to us and she gets to join the pack." Sudo interjected.  
  
Diego looked at Kanya backing up , snarls ripping through him. Kanya took a deep breath looking straight at Diego. "Yes. But that was before I got to know you! All of you! Now- "  
  
Diego snarled loudly and lurched foreward his claws sinking into Kanya's skin. Kanya made no struggle and she sunk into the snow. Diego was about to sink his teeth into her neck when a heavy body crashed into him.  
  
Sudo let out a roar and all twenty of the other tigers leapt upon Manny while Diego wrestled with Sudo. Diego winced feeling teeth sink into his shoulder. His body twisted slicing at sudo's face.  
  
Blood dripped from sudo's now deeply cut muzzle. Sudo now enraged lifted a paw and cutting diego across the belly.  
  
Manny let out a trumpet of air kicking away snarling tigers. Scratches covered his heavily furred body. The tigers suddenly backed off scared for their own necks as the nragd mammoth swung his heavy body around.  
  
Diego was pinned. He looked up at sudo waiting for the final blow to come. "here's your payback diego." Sudo said lifting his claws.  
  
"NO!" Kanya's voice came and her body flew through the air tackling sudo. Blood dripping from both tigers as they rolled, wrestling, biting and clawing.  
  
Diego struggled to stand as he watched Kanya become pinned into the snow. His muscles ached to jump, but blood dripped from his belly and he hurt so bad.  
  
Kanya suddenly gave such a loud cry everything went silent except for her lingering roar then silence.  
  
"Kanya!" diego yelled. Sudo's tired body kicked away Kanya's limp bloody one. Sudo turned on diego launching himself towards him. Diego snarled adrenaline flowing through him.  
  
Manny kicked away several sabertooths looking up just in time to see Diego's claws sink into sudo's gut.  
  
Blood splattered the snow and diego yanked away laying in the snow his body now as limp as sudo's lifeless one.  
  
The remaining tigers took off at high speed . Manny walked over to diego nudging him tenderly. "Diego." Manny whispered.  
  
Diego stirred lifting his head. "Kanya." It was the first word out of his mouth. He struggled to get to his feet.Manny used his to trunk and very gingerly helped diego up.  
  
Diego stumbled over to the spot where Kanya's body was laying. Though, there was nothing there. Only the imprint of her body blood staining the pure snow.  
  
Diego let out a roar of sadness and the sky grew grey, the sun no longer shining brightly. Diego let his body fall his heart ripped into pieces. 


	7. An ending

(A/n:: This is the LAST chapter! Aren't you excited! Hope I didn't keep anyone waiting to long life is hectic. I hope to write another IceAge fic so keep a look out! Well enjoy!)  
  
Diego stared at the grey rock taking in a lung stinging breath of cold air. He turned hearing footsteps heading for him.  
  
"Hey Diego." Sid said carefully lifting a claw opening his mouth to say something but then shut it studying his friend. He was thin from lack of eating, and sleep. He wasn't in good shape.  
  
"How are you?" sid continued when he got no answer. Diego looked at sid then back at the rock. "Not good. Well if I can just say, Kanya was a bad tiger. You don't need her anyway. I mean.."  
  
His voice trailed off when diego spun around in a growl getting in his face. "Did you say something sloth?" he snapped his green eyes locked onto sid.  
  
"Diego lay off." Manny said appearing behind the two. "Diego I know your hurting." He sighed. "I've been there. Losing someone you've loved." He looked down shutting his eyes before continuing.  
  
"We have to start moving again. A storm is going to set in pretty soon and we need to find new shelter." He said touching diego tenderly with his trunk. It had been two weeks since the battle and the loss of Kanya.  
  
"Fine." He said and turned and began to walk. His eyes set ahead the green in them etched with red from sleepless nights.  
  
"Think he'll be alright Manny?" Sid asked quietly. Manny lifted Sid up onto his back and he began to walk.  
  
"I hope so. I really do." Manny said quietly watching Diego as he kept moving.  
  
The moon looked down watching Diego shining a gentle light over him. He sighed and felt a claw grab his shoulder. It was sid again. "what is it sid?" he asked quietly.  
  
"you need to eat. AND sleep. You look bad." He said worriedly bending down to study diego's face carefully.  
  
"I'll hunt tomorrow." He said dismissively turning around and sat the snow cooling him down. Manny was sitting inside the cave they had found and diego outside beside a large rock.  
  
"You said that YESTERDAY!" Sid argued. Diego growled annoyed and looked at sid. "Well how about I eat you then?" he began to advance on sid. Sid scared for his neck began to back up.  
  
"Don't eat THAT! It's junk food!" came a voice that was all too familiar. Diego's heart gave a lurch and he whirled around his eyes trailing up to a large rock.  
  
"come on diego I know you have better taste than that." Kanya said and leapt down from the rock landing in front of him. Diego literally threw him self forward tackling Kanya nuzzling her like crazy.  
  
"diego you are going to suffocate!" she said pushing him off but laughed. She turned her purple eyes onto him and smiled nuzzling him tenderly.  
  
"no way!" sid said and laughed. "aww how cute! Tiger-wigey found his love!" sid said twirling like a ballerina.  
  
Manny appeared hearing commotion and his mouth fell open. "what? How?" he stuttered.  
  
Kanya pushed diego away gently so she could speak. "After diego attacked me I was hurt enough but like you all saw I was able to tackle sudo. He didn't kill me but cut me nice and deep.  
  
She turned letting all to see her left side , three claw marks over her side, caked in dry blood still. Pretty bad. While Diego was wrestling with sudo I took my chance and ran. I didn't think you all would want me anymore."  
  
She looked down but sid laughed and ran forward hugging Kanya, she nearly fell over. "Your always welcome in this heard! I mean we're weird enough!" he laughed. Kanya smiled.  
  
"I am sorry. For setting you up." She whispered looking at Manny, sid then lastly diego.  
  
Diego smiled. "I forgive you."  
  
A week later the two tigers were joined under a full moon and gave their loudest growls, to tell everyone nearby that they had just made a lifetime partnership.  
  
(( hope you like it!! ( ) 


End file.
